Love of Their Dreams
by SilencexInxBlackxAndxWhite
Summary: When the Inception team needs a second forger, they recruit Ella Taylor and love ensues. But when Eames and Arthur fall for the same girl, more than one heart gets broken when one of them decides to play dirty. M for later chapters  R/R please!
1. Chapter 1

"We can't do this with just Eames. We need a second forger, or the job won't work." Cobb says as he runs a hand through his hair.

"So, who do we need?" Arthur asks. All eyes fall on him. Everyone in the room is stunned that the Point Man doesn't know the answer.

"A girl," says Cobb. "I think an actress would do well. We need to be able to teach someone who already knows how to be another person. It's easier that way."

Arthur turns to Eames. "What do you think? You'll be the one teaching her."

He sighs. "Well, darling, it will be much easier to teach someone that at least knows _something_. I think an actress is a good place to start, but I don't want one that's been completely trained. It's too hard to change somebody's ways once they've been set into them."

Ariadne's head shoots up. "I know someone!"

All eyes turn to her. "Well, who?" Cobb asks.

"She's, um, a friend of mine that's studying theatre back in Paris."

"Will she be willing to do this-walk in people's dreams _and_ break the law? Will she be willing to _learn_?"

"This girl is the most adventurous I've ever met. She's a brilliant actress. I think she'll be perfect." Ariadne replies.

Cobb nods. "It's settled then. Is she still in Paris?"

"Yup,"

"We leave tomorrow."

{Eames}

Ariadne leads us into the theatre. It's huge and virtually empty. There are two men and a woman sitting on the stage discussing something in French.

"Ella!" Ariadne calls.

The woman turns. "Ari?" She bolts up and dashes over to the edge of the stage. She doesn't hesitate before jumping off. She lands perfectly on her feet, runs over, and captures Ariadne in a hug. "I missed you! Where have you been?"

"Uh, working,"

"Horrible excuse. I haven't heard from you in ages."

Ariadne laughs. "I know, I'm sorry." She turns and gestures towards us. "Ella, these are the guys I'm working with. Cobb, Arthur, and Eames. Guys, this is Ella Taylor."

Ella whispers something into Ariadne's ear. Ariadne giggles.

Ella almost takes my breath away. Her face is shaped subtly like a heart and is framed perfectly by wild chocolate brown curls. Her curls match exactly with the delicate eyebrows that arch dramatically over her wide almond eyes. Her eyes are this breathtaking hazel-cocoa and emerald. They're bright, and they light up like fireworks when the light hits them. Her eyelashes cast long shadows across her high cheekbones. Her full, rose pink lips are just begging to be kissed. She bites the bottom one absentmindedly. She's so pale that she almost looks like she's been painted with moonlight.

Everything about her is long and graceful. She looks like something out of a fairytale. _There's no way something like that can even be real._

Her gaze locks into mine. I feel like she's stripping away every layer of me and piercing into my soul. I swallow. Her eyes search mine before Ariadne pulls her away for a private conversation.

{Ella}

"Who is_ that_?" I hiss as Ari leads me away.

"I have no idea what you mean." she says.

"The blond guy back there that looks like a Havana mobster,"

"Oh, you mean Eames? I told you all of their names."

I shrug. I wasn't really paying attention. I was too occupied with the thought of ravaging every inch of him. "I was distracted." I whistle a low note. "I would destroy that man."

Ari rolls her eyes. "Well, if you agree to what I'm about to ask you, then you'll be spending a lot more time with him."

"Yes,"

"Ella, you haven't even-"

"I don't care. My answer is yes."

"It's illegal, Ella."

I whip around and glare at her. "Ari, what have you been doing?"

"It's called extraction, or sometimes inception. You share dreams with people and steal information from their subconscious or you can plant ideas in their head to make them do something specific."

I just stare at her for a little bit.

"That literally has to be the coolest thing I've ever heard. What do you do?"

"I'm the architect. I design the dreamscape."

"Ari, that's just- that's so cool. What do they need me for, though?"

"They need you to be a forger. Basically, in a dream, you can look like anything. Forgers impersonate people, but it's really hard because you need to study the person you're impersonating or the mark's subconscious will get suspicious and attack you. I don't really understand it, but Eames will teach you."

"All my life, I've been infatuated by dreams. This is the most amazing thing I've ever heard of."

"So, you'll do it?"

I smile. "Of course!"

Ari calls the three men over. We discuss positions. Cobb is the leader, the extractor. Arthur is the Point Man, the logic and brains. Eames, of course, is the forger.

Cobb extends his hand to me and smiles. "Welcome aboard."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys!

First of all, thank you so much for reading. I know the first chapter was a little boring with a lot of dialogue. First of all, it's my first Inception story. -blush- Second, I tend to like to start off my stories with a bit of dialogue so you can sort of get a feeling for the way some of the characters talk. I know, it's weird, but this story will get better. I promise. You guys rule!

I'll probably have chapter two up tonight. Love y'all!


	3. Chapter 3

**I FORGOT TO ADD THIS TO CHAPTER ONE. **

(I know, I'm terrible.)

**I DO NOT OWN INCEPTION OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

(Except Ella.)

**I would really love to own Eames, though...**

**The things I would do to that man...**

{Eames}

We take Ella back to the warehouse we used during the Fischer job. Driving there again feels so strange, especially with Ella sandwiched between Ariadne and I in the back seat of the red Lexus Cobb is driving.

She smells like jasmine and honey.

Cobb and Ariadne chatter mindlessly as Arthur, Ella, and I remain silent. For once, I don't have anything to say. I'm determined to keep my eyes off of her. I stare out the window and try not to lose all self control whenever the car turns and we're forced to lean into each other. I don't know if she feels it, but my entire body becomes a live wire when that happens. It's almost unbearable.

By this point, I'd usually be trying to use my charm to get her into bed as fast as possible. But...something about Ella keeps me from doing that. There's this weird feeling. I don't want to just "hit it then quit it" as Ariadne would say. Those bright eyes, that smile that could bring life to the post-apocalyptic world...I could...I could fall for her.

The car stops. I realize that I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I'm more than relieved when Ariadne grabs Ella's hand and starts dragging her inside. Just as I get out, Ella looks back over her shoulder. Her eyes catch mine again. She looks like she's about to walk over and say something, but Ariadne, who is far more immature than she originally seemed, whines and pulls her inside. I swallow and reach into my pocket to find the poker chip that never leaves my person. It's always there in reality.

The cool plastic brushes against my fingers, and I grasp it. I'm not dreaming. This is real.

Arthur comes up next to me. "Ella is something-isn't she?"

_No. No, no, no, no,__** NO. **__He cannot have her._

I mask my discontent by rolling my eyes and saying "Darling, I can almost guarantee that she would be far too much for your logical little brain to handle."

He just glares at me, so I pat him on the shoulder, grin, and walk inside.

Cobb ambushes me the moment I'm in the door. "Will you be able to teach her?"

"Well, Arthur and Yusuf certainly aren't going to." I respond.

"Eames, this-"

"Yes, I can teach her. Okay? It'll take time and lots of imagination-"

"What is it with you and imagination?"

"Well, I've never taught this before! It's not something that they make textbooks for. I'll need it. We both will."

He sighs. "Well, I want you to start as soon as possible."

"Whatever you say," I turn to go get some time alone-god knows I need it-but Cobb grabs my elbow and pulls me back.

"No, Eames, this is on you. If you can't teach Ella, this job can't work. This is all you." he says.

_Right, thank you for not pressuring me into __**anything**_.

I'm about to walk into my room in their warehouse when Ella walks up to me. This time, it's welcome. She has a different effect on my than Cobb does. "So, how hard is this whole forging business?"

I raise an eyebrow at her. "How are you with directions-rules?"

"I'm not a fucking show pony. I'm terrible with doing what I'm supposed to."

That makes me chuckle a little. _She is absolutely perfect_. "Well, good, because forgery is all about breaking the rules. We defy what dreams are and go against them. We tap into and act more towards to mark's conscious mind. The way we act in dreams is how the person we're impersonating acts in reality, not the way the mark's subconscious projects and perceives them. It seems more real to them that way."

"So, we're really just pretending to be someone?"

"No, it's more than that." She bites her lip again. _Christ, that's adorable. Was I saying something... OH! _"You can't _pretend_. You literally have to be that person, love. It's not like reading and memorizing lines and actions to make a person out of it. It's making lines-making actions-from a person that's already there."

She looks at me for a few seconds, contemplating what I said like she was really listening. "Okay, so when do you want to start teaching me?"

"Study..." I glance around the room, looking for a victim. "Cobb! Study Cobb."

"But when do I start actually learning?"

"The second you start studying Cobb."

"Why? Study him, I mean,"

I sigh. "So you can start impersonating him in dreams. He's complex. He'll be your test. Get to know him. Study the way he looks and talks. Memorize the way he moves."

A wicked, mischievous, stunning grin spreads across her face. She reaches up and starts playing with the collar on my shirts. She takes a step closer to me. Her scent is dizzying. She whispers "I'm sure I'd much rather be studying _you_ and memorizing the way_ you_ move."

I swallow and ball my fists to keep from throwing her down and taking her right then and there as a sudden heat starts growing between my legs. _I can't do this, not with her. She's different she_ has _to be different. I can't just ruin her like I usually do._

Ella smirks at me one last time before turning and slinking away towards Cobb. She moves like a ballerina and a jungle cat on the prowl. She has this graceful danger about her. I disappear to _finally _spend some time alone, but Ella is all I can think about.

{Arthur}

Eames? _Eames_**? **There is _no_ way she can like Eames. _He's an idiot! I'll show him that she's too much for me. Damn cocky brit._

I can out think him any day. I'm sure of that. I just need a plan to get closer to Ella. Faster, too. I start tossing the loaded red die in between my hands.

"Arthur!" Cobb yells.

I come so close to dropping my totem. "What?"

"I've been saying your name for the past two minutes. What's going on?"

I reign in my emotions. "Nothing. What do you need?"

"I need some research done on Belliveau."

_Good, I need something to keep me busy._ "What do you need to know?"

"Just find out if he has security."

I grab my coat, go out to the Lexus, and head out. There's too many people here for work to be even remotely possible.

_()*()*()*()_

**I know there's been a lot of Eames, and barely any Arthur. We'll get more into him next chapter. I also know Ella seems like a bit of a slut right now, but we'll find out more about her, too. I already have the end of this story planned out. I'm just having trouble getting there. It **_**will**_** happen, though. I promise. Any suggestions? They would be so greatly appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:**

**The only character in this story that belongs to me is Ella.**

**I do not own Inception.**

**Damn.**

{Ella}

Arthur walks up to me with this weird smile on his face. He's grinning, but he still has that harsh look in his eyes. He's almost attractive. "You need a totem." he says.

I cock an eyebrow at him, realizing that Eames did the exact same thing to me only a few minutes ago. I blush a little and grin at the floor. "What's a totem?"

"It's a small, personal object that you've got to have on you at all times. It helps you distinguish between what's real" he pulls a rid die out of his pocket and rolls it across the table in front of me-a three. "and what isn't."

"So do I just pick something?"

He shakes his head. "The best thing to do is make something. You have to make sure nobody else knows how it feels-its weight and texture. Only you can know."

I start thinking back to things I used to love during my childhood. I want it to be something that nobody knows about me. I want it to be just mine and have no explanation. Suddenly, I get the perfect idea. "Do you have anything here I can use to make it?"

He nods. "It's probably still here from when Ariadne made hers. Do you want help?"

I narrow my eyes. "Wouldn't that sort of defeat the purpose?"

He _almost _smiles again. _What is it with this guy? _"Probably,"

"Then I don't want help."

He laughs once, but there's no humor in it. "Let me know if you need anything. The equipment you need should be down the hall in the room at the end." He leaves before I can thank him.

I glance up at Cobb, poring over files and papers. I _should _continue studying him like Eames told me to. _Then again,_ I think. _I_ did _tell him I'm terrible at doing what I'm told, and this seems important enough. I can leave Cobb alone for a while. _I hop off of my stool and glance around for the hallway Arthur was talking about. Of course, it's all the way on the other side of the empty, abandoned factory floor. I roll my eyes and jog over.

There are two rooms at the end of the hallway. _How very helpful, Arthur. Thank you._ There aren't any doors, so I peer into the open doorway of the room on the left.

Inside, on a single bed, lies Eames asleep. I suddenly can't stop my feet from moving towards him. I try to turn around, but my legs just aren't cooperating. Soon enough, I'm right next to his bed. I kneel down. I'd be staring into those perfect Caribbean ocean eyes of his if they were open. I start studying every feature on him. He's got all of these intriguing little things about him-a scar that cuts across his right eyebrow about a quarter of the way from the end, a slight unevenness in his top lip. All of these little things make him so beautiful and so interesting.

I can't help myself. I reach up and brush my fingers across his cheek. The slight stubble feels like fine-grain sandpaper. His lips open slightly, and I trace them with my finger. They're warm and smooth except for a cut near the left corner of the bottom. There's a cut there. It looks like something he could have sustained during a fight. It's hard-almost impossible-to see the faded yellow bruise painting the skin beneath it.

His lips twitch slightly, and he has the slightest ghost of a smile in his mouth. "Ella," he breathes.

I automatically yank my hand away and bolt out of the room.

_I am so screwed if he saw me. I'm such a friggin' creep._

I almost run into the room across the hall. There are a few tools, some wood, and some metal. A lump starts to form in my throat. It reminds me of the workshop my dad had in the garage when I was a little girl. He taught me so much in there. Tears burn in my eyes. I swallow again and again and try to blink them away.

I was so happy when I was younger. _What happened to me? Why don't I remember what that's like..._

Well, my father decided it would be okay to run off with a hooker when I was eight, so I lost my best friend. My mother wouldn't stop drinking or bringing home new guys every month, so I lost my salvation. She left me when I was sixteen. All I know is sex and abadonment...

_No wonder I turned out so fucked up. _

_()*()*()*()_

**I know I promised more of Arthur in this chapter, but I just wanted to end it with Ella's last thought there. I know it's sort of cliche for one of the characters to be messed up from a childhood that went down the toilet, but with the way she's evolving in my head, she just seems like she needs to have come from a broken home. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
